


In The Dim Lights

by shimmeringswift



Series: The Little Moments [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmeringswift/pseuds/shimmeringswift
Summary: She lifted her gun a little. “Where to, Cap’n?”
   “I’ll go to the right, you go through the left and then the middle, and Magnus can go to the far left. If we can smoke ‘em out, we can hit their base. Jordan is still at ours so we should be all right. Sound good?”





	

“Get down!” Simon stage whispered and motioned with his free hand for the others to do so. He propped his gun up on the metal railing of the small bridge. His fingers tightened, preparing to shoot. Clary looked over at him with a breathless grin. Sweat had soaked her brow, smearing the camouflage makeup on her face. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and her clothes were all black. Perfect for war. 

She lifted her gun a little. “Where to, Cap’n?”

“I’ll go to the right, you go through the left and then the middle, and Magnus can go to the far left. If we can smoke ‘em out, we can hit their base. Jordan is still at ours so we should be all right. Sound good?” 

“Sounds good.” She nodded and they turned to Magnus who nodded as well. He motioned and they broke apart.

Simon shuffled away from the railing of the bridge, each step careful in the dimly light room. He straightened out as the bridge railing became solid wall. He pressed his back to it, laying his gun flat against his chest and took a deep breath. He was soaked through with sweat. They had been at this for hours; it was seemingly endless. 

He peeked around the corner, the colorful lights on the wall glowing on his glasses. Simon took them off and slid them into his pocket. He lifted the scope of his gun to his eye. A flash of black against the navy walls and he fired. A glow and a beep from the center of her chest. Maia’s vest flashed several times, the voice from her vest loudly announcing that she had been hit. Simon dove back behind the wall. He could hear her swearing and grinned. 

Another loud swear from his left told him that Clary had been caught. She had never been good at laser tag. Simon held his gun to his chest as he darted forward. He slid underneath a large bar and shot to his feet. He took cover behind a panel. His gaze darted to the staircase. The base was over the staircase and through several hallways. It would take some effort to get there. 

Simon peeked around the corner and as soon as he did, a laser met his eyes. He spun out of the way and aimed his gun at Alec, who stood across the room, behind a panel. They each shot back and forth, alternating and hiding behind the panels. He bit back a laugh at his friend’s loud, “Fuck, I’m out of ammo!”

He spun around the edge of the panel, firing three times in a row. His aim changed with each shot. First he hit Alec’s shoulder, then his other shoulder, and then his forehead. The combo shot rang from Simon’s vest and swore at it. “Shut up!”

Loud music began to blare through the speakers on the top of the wall, warning them that only four players were left. Simon sprinted to hide beneath the staircase. They would be searching for him now; he was the sniper after all. His finger wrapped around the trigger, but not tight enough to pull it. Yet. 

A buzzer went off through the speakers. “ONLY ONE PLAYER LEFT ON THE RED TEAM.”

That would be Jace. 

Simon crept out from underneath the stairs and tiptoed his way up them. There was still one member left on his team. But who? 

He broke into a jog, silencing his footfalls as much as possible. When the buzzer over the intercom went off again, Simon tucked himself into a nook between two panels that were lined with red lights.

“ONE PLAYER LEFT ON THE BLUE TEAM.”

Whelp. It didn't matter now. He was the only one left on his team.

The music changed to something more intense with a faster beat and Simon rested his hand over his racing heart. He slipped his glasses back on and adjusted his vest. Then, he checked the ammo on his gun. Two shots left. A grin spread across his face. He only needed one. 

He took a step out from behind the panels, surveying the area. Simon spotted the hallway he needed to reach. With slow, silent steps, he walked over to the hallway in a half-crouch. The hallway was lit by strips of red-orange LEDs strung on the ceiling of the hallway. Simon straightened out, making his way to the sharp turn at the end of the hallway.

He was halfway there when he was slammed up against the wall. A grin spread across his camouflaged face. “Hey, babe.”

Jace returned the grin, his own face dripping with a mixture between face paint and sweat. His fist tightened in Simon’s shirt. “Hey, babe.”

Simon was jerked forward, his lips crashing into his boyfriend’s. He clutched his gun tightly in one hand, but his free hand tangled in Jace’s blonde curls. His eyes closed as Jace brushed his tongue along Simon’s lips. The brunette let out a soft sound of pleasure and opened his mouth to let Jace in.

Then he was shoved back against the panels. Simon’s eyes flew open as a loud beep filled his ears and his vest flashed red several times. The music shut off and the lights came on. Simon’s jaw dropped and his gun fell from his hand, bouncing a few times at the tension in the cord that connected it to the vest. 

“That was dirty!” He exclaimed. “That’s cheating!”

“Oh, yes it’s very dirty.” Jace winked at him. “It’s called winning.”

The announcer spoke overhead. “WILL THE TEAMS PLEASE RETURN TO THE ENTRANCE LOBBY. I REPEAT, WILL BOTH TEAMS PLEASE RETURN TO THE ENTRANCE LOBBY.”

Simon shook his head with disbelief as the announcer explained the various ways to exit the course. He walked beside Jace as they made their way to the red team’s exit. “Cheating doesn’t count as winning. I call a rematch!”

“You’re just a sore loser.” Jace laughed, swinging his gun up onto his shoulder.

Simon grabbed his gun from where it hung at his side and shook his head again. “Last time I’m playing laser tag where you’re on the opposite team.”

“They won’t let us play together because we cream them.”

“Well, then they can shove their laser guns up-”

As they walked into the entrance lobby, Jace cut him off. “Shush. There are children here.”

“You call sixteen year olds children?” Simon snorted. “Okay then.”

“I think you need to watch your mouth, Simon.” Mischief danced like fire in Jace’s eyes.

“I think you should make me.” Simon grinned, taking on a tone that mocked Jace’s. 

The grin on Jace’s face turned feral as he shrugged off his vest and put it on the hook. He prompted Simon to do the same. “Oh, I will.”

“God, get a room you two!” Clary groaned from a few feet over where she was assisting Isabelle in taking off her vest.

“We plan on it.” Jace answered before he could, grabbing Simon by the hand and dragging him out of the laser tag arena.


End file.
